In many semiconductor devices, bus bars are used to distribute operating voltages to several contact areas on the semiconductor device, and to provide a ground bus to individual contact areas. The bus bar is usually in the same general location or position of the lead finger tips. Also, if the bus bar extends the length of the semiconductor device, the lead wires between the lead fingers and the contact areas of the semiconductor device must extend over the bus bar to make contact between the lead fingers and the contacts areas. When the lead wire extend over the bus bar, there is the possibility of short between the bus bar and lead wires. Also the extending of the lead wire to over the bus bar requires longer lead wire making the lead wire more susceptible to sagging and shorting against the bus bar.